Objectives: The Image Data Acquisition, Analysis, and Modeling Core will be responsible for (1) supporting the MRI experimental design and execution for all projects; (2) developing an objective MRIimmunohistochemistry validation method; (3) improving data acquisition efficiency; (4) streamlining postprocessing procedures; and (5) participating in data interpretation and dissemination of all MRI results. Core C will explore the possibility of using T2 relaxometry, myelin water imaging, to detect and quantify multiple pathologies in CNS white matter. Core Services: Core C is specifically designed to support all Projects of this program project grant, not a general purposed service core unit to the community. Outside studies relevant to the scope of this PPG will be considered after the approval of Executive Committee (Drs. Cross, Klein, Song and Trinkaus). It is the responsibility of Core C to perform all necessary tasks assuring the success of all MRI measurements. Decision-Making: During the planning of this renewal of this PPG, members of the executive committee have met and discussed regularly on specific tasks of Core C. Thus, the Core Co-directors Song and Kim will work closely with all Project and Core personnel to perform the proposed MRI studies and modify if necessary as projects progress. Any conflict in experimental execution will first be resolved between the involved Project/Core directors and Song/Kim team. Any unresolved conflict will be resolved through the PPG Executive Committee. The data interpretation and dissemination will be conducted by all involved Project/Core personnel, submitting to Executive Committee for final approval.